


Can Lying Be Good?

by thegreenery



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Intrusive Cult, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, deceit is accepted(?), welcome to the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery
Summary: Following the uploading of Can Lying Be Good?, Logan and Deceit share a drink.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 54





	Can Lying Be Good?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: morally grey Deceit, alcohol mentions

Soft brown light reflects off the spotless mahogany of the bar. The sepia filter on the room contrasts with the dark black leather stools, creating a smooth mocha-toned taste to it that’s only emphasized by the slow jazz flowing from the gramophone in the corner. Deceit swirls the wine in his glass, perfectly content to sit on the center barstool and think.

The door to his room opens. Deceit sighs. The quiet never lasts for long.

A man sits to his right. Deceit glances, catching a glimpse of a black polo and blue tie. He snaps his fingers and a glass of whiskey appears on the table before Logan, who nods appreciatively and lifts the glass to his lips.

They drink in silence.

Logan speaks first, as he always does.

“Satisfactory performance today.”

Deceit responds, as he always does.

“And you.”

They return to easy silence, as they always do.

Then.

“Welcome to the ‘famILY’, Deceit.”

A pause. Deceit’s glass halts halfway to his lips. 

“What?”

“Welcome to the ‘famILY’. You have participated in the creation of an episode, thus, you are now an official Side. Congratulations.”

Logan’s words echo in his head. A part...of them? No. He must be lying, but...he would know. The wineglass resumes its path. He does not drink. 

“Thank you.”

They return to silence.

As they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> And the third time's the charm! These first few fics are super short, I know, but the long ones aren't quite ready yet. As always, leave feedback in the comments, cowards!! (I love you guys SO MUCH)


End file.
